


Drabbles

by kaisantheotaku



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisantheotaku/pseuds/kaisantheotaku
Summary: drabble = literární útvar o stech slovech.sem tam se objeví i double drabble, píšu převážně fan-fikce a převážně sladké nebo rádoby vtipné paskvily, tak přeju hodně štěstí při přežvýkávání slov. ♡
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Dot Pixis/Anka Rheinberger, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. šampon [eruri]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slovo mi dala waifu a té je tahle blbost také celá věnována. xd

„Ach, Bože, Levi!" sténal blonďák jméno svého milence, jak cítil, že se blíží jeho vrchol. Levi sám už vyvrcholil před několika málo vteřinami a nyní si jen užíval partnerovu dohru.

„Hn, Erwine…,“ zavrněl ještě, než Erwin konečně dosáhl vrcholu s opětovným zasténáním Leviova jména a poněkud vyčerpaně se svalil vedle něj. Chvíli vedle sebe jen tak zhluboka dýchali únavou, než se blonďák rozhodl promluvit.

„Nakonec jsme ty kondomy z dnešního nákupu pěkně zužitkovali, co?" usmál se Erwin spokojeně. Jeho milý se tak spokojeně ale netvářil.

„Jo, ale to nemění nic na tom, že jsem tě poslal koupit šampon, ty debile.“


	2. double drabble - drak [fenhawke]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dostala jsem slovo drak a v mém momentálním mentálním rozpoložení jsem ani nemohla napsat nic jiného. :'D

Rudé světlo přeměřovalo okolní krajinu svou ostrou čepelí. Zaměřovalo se na jakýkoliv pohyb, který by mohl přinášet kořist pro jeho majitele.

Obrovská křídla se jako plachty natáhla a pár mávnutími rozvířila vzduch a především prach spolu s kamením kolem sebe.

Krajinou se ozvalo mohutné zavrčení a následný řev, který srazil pár stromů rostoucích pod skalami, na nichž obrovský plaz seděl. S tím vyděsilo i pár místních druhů zvířat.

Ze srázu se rozuteklo pár útržků skalisek a nejspíš tak usmrtilo případné nezvané návštěvníky toužící po drakově kůži, zubech či čistě jeho životě.

„Slyšte, lidé Fereldenu! Váš mocný vládce, vládce draků, vládce všech živých i neživých stvoření, vládce světa hovoří! Jsem pln ohně, žár ve mně jen vře! Z nozder stoupá dým, jenž pohltí vás všechny! Celý svět se přede mnou třese! Klaňte se! Můj vnitřek je naplněn zlostí a krutostí! Neznám žádné slitování, nemám žádného bratra, jsem osamělý vlk! Jsem nejmocnější drak vyšší třídy!"

„Hawke, máš jenom horečku. A teď slez z toho stolu a nemáchej tou dekou, fasta vass!"

„Ne, Fenrisi, já jsem mocný drak a ty teď poznáš bolest a-"

„Okamžitě. Slez. Jinak pozná bolest tvůj žaludek, až se skrz něj prorvu."

A tak skončila vláda mocného, vyššího draka.


	3. Ferrari [zekfrie]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> já... já ani nevím. snad z toho něco pochopíte.

„No, čekala jsem něco lepšího teda."

„A co by si princezna přála? Ferrari?"

„Aspoň něco, co nám nechcípne uprostřed mírnějšího kopce. Sorry, ale s tímhle nás předběhne i můj děda s chodítkem."

„Já si na toho chcípáka aspoň sám vydělal, ne že jsem ho dostal od tatínka jako ty. Ty šaty ze záclon máš taky od něj?"

„Tos přehnal! To, že se naši sourozenci berou, z nás nedělá rodinu, abys se mnou takhle mluvil, Zeku!"

„Díky Bohu!"

„Jak díky Bohu?!"

„V těch šatech máš výstavní zadek a fakt se mi líbíš, Friedo!"

„Ty mně taky, ty opičáku!"

„Rande zítra?!"

„Rozhodně!"


	4. šílený [eremin]

Myslím, že jako dítě jsem byl obzvlášť šílený. Neustále jsem vyřvával, že zabiju všechny, kteří se mých přátel jen dotknou. Ačkoliv to většinou byla Mikasa, která všechny situace řešila.

I přesto se mě ten pitomec pořád držel.

Držel se mě i tehdy, když jsem mu věčně objasňoval nějaké své „geniální" nápady. Nebyl nadšený, ale jakmile viděl moje slzy, rozhodl se to vždycky přetrpět.

Nedržel mě jen tehdy, kdy jsem byl odporný na Mik. To mi dokonce jednu vrazil.

Kdyby to ale tehdy neudělal, asi bych se nevzpamatoval a nedržel se já teď jeho. U oltáře.

Armin musí být obzvlášť šílený.


	5. červená [anakis]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> díky mé drahé waifu za slovo. <3

„Pozor!" zvolal Pixis, když viděl, jak se na chudinku Anku řítí volejbalový míč. Anka byla dneska zrovna mimo hru, protože si minulý týden vyvrkla kotník, jak táhla domů opilou kamarádku a pozdě si ve tmě všimla výmolu.

Už pro ni bylo pozdě ale i tentokrát. Nikdo z přítomných nestihl zareagovat a Anka to schytala přímo do obličeje. Nebyla to taková šlupa, aby jí to zlomilo nos, ale červená přesto tekla. „Anko!" zvolal profesor podruhé, zatímco k ní dobíhal. Ačkoliv ho Anka ujišťovala, že se ve finále nic nestalo, mileráda se panem Pixisem nechala odtáhnout na sesternu. On byl prostě boží.


	6. obloha [mobuhan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slovo mi dala waifu. <33

Moblita vždycky zajímaly vědy. Bylo to jako kouzlo. Všechno do sebe tak magicky zapadalo. Veškeré zákony biologie, chemie i fyziky.

Obloha byla ale nejzajímavější. Ten nádherný měsíc, všechny ty hvězdy a vzdálené planety... a ona. Každý úplněk letěla kolem, řehtala se na celé kolo a on měl pocit, že se na něj občas i podívala.

Moblit opět popíjel čaj na balkoně a čekal, až čarodějka proletí kolem. Nic. Obvykle měla nějaké zpoždění, ale vždy jen pár minut. Kde...

„Ahoj!" uslyšel najednou za sebou. „Vídám tě tu každý úplněk a čekám, kdy na mě konečně mávneš. Já jsem Hanji. A ty?"


	7. double drabble - strniště [eruri]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slovo mi dala waifu @thewhatever.

Levi svého milovaného neviděl celý měsíc. Erwin jezdil kvůli firmě na pracovní cesty alespoň jednou DO měsíce, ale nikdy ne NA měsíc. A tak se na sebe oba neskutečně těšili. Levi čekal na letišti už dlouho před Erwinovým příletem a nervózně přešlapával. Vtom se ale objevil. Vysoký blonďák s perfektním účesem, perfektním tělem, perfektním úsměvem a... strništěm? „Ty sis zapomněl strojek?" ušklíbl se v první řadě Levi, když k němu Erwin došel a věnoval mu dlouhý polibek na rty. „Co?" nechápal blonďák, než Levi ukázal na vousy na jeho bradě.

„Oh, tohle... já neměl čas."

„Uh-huh."

Leviovi bylo jasné, co bylo to jeho „já neměl čas". Zkrátka se mu nechtělo. Klasický Erwin. Když ho člověk nedokope...

„Ale fakt!"

„Uh-huh."

Blonďák už si jen povzdechl a dlaní po jemném strništi přejel. Fakt čas neměl! Vždyť se chudák musel o všechno starat sám! Prát, vařit, občas uklidit... hrůza.

„Vždyť já to zase oholím," ujišťoval Erwin svého snoubence a pomalu se rozcházel směrem k východu.

„Ale to jsem neřekl, že máš dělat, podle mě ti to dost sluší," přiznal Levi.

„Jo? Marie to říkala taky. Že mi to sluší."

„... oholíš to. Dneska," otočil najednou Levi.

Marie totiž byla Erwinova atraktivní sekretářka.


	8. benzínka [eruhan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prosím, za toto dílko mě nezežerte, já sama to ani v canon universu, ani nikde jinde kromě jednoho rpg s waifu neshippuju, takže nebojte, jsem stále věrná eruri! zároveň chápu lidi, co to shippují, Erwi a Han byli dobří přátelé a Erwi je bi king, tak by to tak nějak aj dávalo smysl, hue hue.
> 
> slovo mi dala jedna slečna na Instagramu.

„Myslím, že bychom byli skvělí rodiče.“

„Erwine, já si vždycky myslela, že ten rozumnější z nás jsi tu ty.“

„No a ne snad?“

„Tak proč říkáš takové nesmysly? Dokonce i já si uvědomuju a vím, že bych naše děti nechala při první příležitosti někde trčet na benzínce, jak tak vidím naši domácnost.“

„Já věřím, že bychom tam oba dřív nechali auto než je. Podle mě bys byla skvělá máma, Hanji. Však bys to poznala.“

Lehký úsměv, jemný polibek.

„Fakt si to myslíš?“

„Rozhodně.“

„Podle mě bys vlastně taky nebyl marný táta, Erwi.“

„Téma příštího experimentu?“

„Téma příštího experimentu. Po konzultaci.“


	9. bomba [stony]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slovo od holčiny z Instagramu.

„Už se dlouho nic nestalo, co?"

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Už dlouho se tu neobjevil nějaký emzák, co by chtěl zotročit naší planetu."

Steve se zasmál. Měli štěstí, že byl klid, tak proč si z toho neutahovat.

„Jo, mohli poslat aspoň bombu nebo něco," přilil teda i on trochu „vtipného" oleje do ohně.

„Jedna bomba tu vlastně je," opáčil Tony, čímž přiměl Steva zbystřit.

„Sexbomba. Já," dodal po půl minutě ticha. To mohl Steve přesně čekat.

„Kdybych byl tvůj manžel, tak ti tu bombu hodím do pracího prášku."

„Kdybys byl můj manžel, tak kvůli tobě začnu prát."

„... to beru."

„A tak se rodiče dali dohromady," dopověděl Peter Morgan příběh.


End file.
